


The Winds Of Fate That Guides Us To Destiny Or Distruction:

by Anomalous123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomalous123/pseuds/Anomalous123
Summary: After a series of events, the Yamis are out for revenge for those who made attempts on their Hikaris' lives. If it means accepting a sinial, old fools invitation to join his 'prestigious' school in England to get answers, then so be it, but don't think for a second they are going to like it... or will they?YU-GI-OH! X Harry Potter crossover.Extract:"Fool, everyone is a suspect! Even your 'precious Harry Potter'. Everyone has darkness in their hearts; it all depends on whether they embrace or shy away from it."
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou & Marik Ishtar & Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou & Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou/Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba & Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto & Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Do you ever get the feeling that something was behind you? The hairs on the back of your neck will stand up as you freeze in anticipation for some force to finally jump you. Your eyes sweep from side to side, straining to see the concerns of your vision where shadows lurked, to only find nothing out of the ordinary. You stand there, fear gripping your heart until you reach the end of your patience. Nerves fed up, you turn. And stare. A blink, followed by another occurs as your eyes scan over the shadows, heartbeat echoing in your ears gradually slowing down as you realize that nothing there. Nothing was ever there, to begin with.

For me, that feeling is constant, yet, I'm not afraid. Never afraid. Because something is there. Someone lurking in the shadows of my consciousness. I couldn't escape it, so I accepted my fate. I turn, a blank expression on my face to frown at my shadow plastered all over the wall. The form shifted, outline weathering slightly.

Here it was. The monster who fulfilled both my desires and nightmares for the past two years.

The shadows parted, golden light morphing the mouth area into indents of teeth that spread into a predatory smirk. I fought the undeniable urge to close my eyes. To look away as a shiver ran through my body. My breath hitched, emotions floating across my features too fast for him to see, but its smirk widened. It knew. My shadow always knew what I was feeling. Like a parasite leaching off its host, the monster used any tactical advantage it had in its arsenal. And this one can read my thoughts and feelings. Could send and mess with emotions at its whim. The most intimate of acts right at his fingertips...

Yet, I did not mind.

You may think I am crazy. Letting this indescribable monster manipulate me this way, but I disagree. Even after everything he's done to me, I can never fight him. At first, I was too weak. Now, I crave my shadow's company. Desire it to the point that I would die should we ever be ripped apart. I would like to think that he'll die too. My long-time companion; my monster born from darkness. My captor, lover, and protector for all eternity.

Crossing the room, I stood in front of my shadow, seeing how its head stood an inch or two above my own. I reached out, creasing its left cheek as a smile tugged at my fighting lips. Fingers met pure darkness, smooth to the touch and cold to my senses. It titled its head, craving my touch for real as if he could feel it.

I knew he couldn't; it was nice to pretend.

Suddenly, there was a violent tug on my soul. My eyes closed incisively as a light blinded my vision.

When I reopened them, I was no longer standing in the worn-down, Weston style manor, but a small cozy room with blue walls filled with photos of my memories, a Dungeons and Dragons (DND) style table with figurines, in a copy of my bedroom from my old flat back in Japan. A warmth spread through his form as he went over to the DND figurines and stared. My heart ached at the smaller copies of my friends.

I missed them.

Dearly.

My father had called me back to England, saying it was urgent. My friends had school, so they couldn't come with us. Out here, I was lonely- left with only my shadow and a man, who hated how I resembled my mother, for company.

He had told me, with a most exciting expression I hadn't seen since my sister and mother died, that he was getting married. He was so infatuated with this new woman that he refused to even see what was behind my fake smile and flat tone of congratulations.

How could he ever move on from my mother? I do not know. I was distraught. I was afraid that this was the tie to be severed until he completely blocks me out of his life for good.

It was bound to happen. We had been seeing each other less and less, to the point where the occasion was comparable to that of a solar eclipse. It will happen eventually.

As he did this, something inside me had twisted. My shadow was so pissed that I had to restrain him to the near point of passing out. I couldn't imagine what he had done to my father had he had the chance to, although nothing good would have ever come of it.

Other me hated my father for abandoning me; leaving to travel the world because he couldn't stand the sight of my hair. My face. It was about time something threw that precious balance too far, causing it to plummet into the deep end.

My hands tightened into fists.

A questioning feeling prodded my soul, concern laced within the action. "I'm fine, Bakura," I reassured, causing the shadows seeping into the doorway to hesitate. The door was always open- shadows personal demand- so that our souls could easily intertwine.

Glancing over, I stared at the shadows lingering in the doorframe. Standing guard, but never breaching the threshold. They seem restless, slivering around each other. I frowned. "What's wrong...?" Silence followed. "Bakura?" I tried once more.

/We have a visitor,/ a voice replied, an edge clear to it that made my skin crawl. I gulped and closed my eyes, willing myself to see what my body saw.

* * *

The sound of shoes scuffing against the floor, balls being rolled down smooth lanes, and the yells, groans, and general chatter of the participants filled the large halls.

Within the VIP booth at the end a teen stepped up to bowl, eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he drew his arm back and let the ball drop, resulting in a small cracking sound. The group between him winced at the impact as the bowling ball sailed down the alley at a tilted angle and deposited into the lane. The teen groaned, stepping back into the safety of the mass, trying to avoid the sinkers and eye-rolls coming from his peers.

"Even Tristan isn't this bad and he's got a broken wrist!" A dark skin boy commented from his perch on top of the counter mostly allocated for the parties drinks. He had been told serval times by a disgruntled employee rattling on about it being a violation of health and safety and a threat of having them thrown out if he ignored him. The man had given up after a few times, knowing the teen wouldn't budge without a good incentive, and left them to their own devices, wishing they didn't disturb the other customers too much.

"Leave him alone, Malik, it's his first time," a girl's voice chided from the opposite bench, trying to calm the boys before it could escalate any further. She was so used to their bickering and wanted a break from it tonight.

The defendant sat down beside her, mumbling to himself and massaging his wrist. He threw a flare at the other male before turning to glare at the one they called Tristan, who smiled sheepishly back but remained silent.

Mailk huffed indignantly before glancing over at the scoreboard. He nudged his foot against a pubescent teen below him, who jumped at the contact, nearly falling off the bench. "Your turn, rich boy," he snorted. The boy scrambled to his feet, going over to the rack to choose a light-weight ball for his turn. Malik smirked after him as did the others.

"Come on, Mokuba!" The girl cheered in an encouraging tone, clapping her hands together as a sort of prayer. The boy smiled back at her before nodding to her, picking up a small eight ball, and stepping up to the plate. Unlike last time, the ball rolled in a smooth line down the middle and satisfyingly knocked over the pins. He turned, blushing slightly at the round of applause that burst from the group. He ducked his head slightly as he silently went back to his seat, secretly glad he didn't mess up his turn.

"Congrats, little man," Tristan said, holding out his knuckles for a fist bump, which was received with a hint of shy hesitation. Despite this, a smile was growing across his face.

"Ooo, me next!" The girl exclaimed with an excited grin, taking a small drink from her glass before stepping up.

Her round went smoothly, gaining her a spare through two calculated bowls. Next was Malik and then back to someone who they just remembered was absent.

"Hey guys, where's Yugi?" Mokuba asked suspiciously, glancing around the small group. The winner of this small game seemed to be mystery absent and he hadn't noticed when the tri-colored-haired teen had slipped away.

That gained the other's attention as they glanced around with varying degrees of concern and worry. "Maybe he's gone to the bathroom?" The girl suggested, standing up to peer over the other lanes with little success.

"Maybe..." The boy beside her hummed, also getting up to glance around. A frown was set on his face as he failed to see his best friend. "Okay, everyone doesn't panic. I'll go and check the toilet. Malik, go and check the arcade. Tea, go and check outside; he may have gone to get some fresh air. Mokuba? Tristan? You two stay here I'm case he gets back and guard our stuff. He couldn't have got far."

Most of the group nodded, excluding Tristan, who looked slightly offended by being an afterthought but didn't argue. The teens split up, off on their new mission to find their friend. He slumped in his seat, crossing his arms, and glanced at Mokuba, who looked worried. With a sigh, he straightened up and scrambled for a topic to break the awkward atmosphere. His mind came up empty. They had rarely spent any time together and were only left alone once or twice before this time, and for not very long.

Instead, the teen had whipped out his phone and looked up to address him. "Wanna help me with my duel monster?" He asked timidly, causing the older teen to nod.

He loved coming up with new character designs and was always ready to help others with theirs, especially when it was going to made personally by Maxamillion Pegasus; the creator of duel monsters.

Mokuba perked up, all shyness went as he scooted to sit by Tristan so they can both see the screen.

* * *

The young man smiled, leaning against the wall, eyes closed as he focused on the sweet voice of his Hikari filtering through his mind.

 _'I'm glad you're having a good time, Yugi. We'll be done here soon. Kaiba has some calibrations on the new cards before approving Pegasus' new shipment. I apologise for being so late, little one, for I need to get this done to get Kaiba off our back. Just stay with the others and I shall be with you as soon as possible,'_ he promised through their mind link, tone sincere and laced with admiration.

 _'_ _ **I'm glad Kaiba eventually came around to your existence. He needs a friend outside of Mokuba. He's always so alone and feels he cannot trust anyone, because of his status. Working together on this has helped him out a lot, even if he won't admit it.'**_ A softer voice answered back in his head, the impression of a soft smile from the owner forming in his mind. _'_ _ **I do miss having you beside me though. I know we said we have to try for when school reopens after the summer holidays, but I'm feeling on edge. Even around my friends.'**_

The supposed teenager's smile dropped as a twinge of sadness and loss settled in. Even separated, they seemed drawn to each other, fates forever intertwined. While he didn't mind this, he feared for his Hakari's future. Having a body of his own came with new drawbacks they've never encountered before. Such as, not being allowed to School and having an extra mouth to feed. Things were much simpler when they coexisted in Yugi's body and now there was a wedge of mortality between them, hanging above their heads. The only reprise is that they couldn't be separated for long, which was both a curse and a blessing.

Yami had hoped Kaiba was able to help in solving the two bodies, one soul issue by ensuring they have the option to stay together shortly. The billionaire did have the resources and influence to do it, even if he could demand the pair to work for him in return.

It wasn't a bad gig, if Yami said so himself, as Kaiba had finally released the importance of Magic and half-souls with a reluctant acceptance. He would never ask anything too outrageous of the pair though. Just a few participation duels here, an odd job for Kaiba Corp there, which the supposed twins were always up for. It took them on strange adventures, such as through vertical reality worlds and discovering new sights in between tournaments and business meetings. It also helped that Joey had finally come out to declare his love for Seto, letting the billionaire mellow out a bit and be more open to all the ancient Egyptian nonsense.

 _'I know, Yugi. We'll find a way... I promise.'_ There was a shift of clothing in front of him and the young man opened his eyes, taking in the form similar to that of his past priest. His arms were crossed, letting off an air of impatience. ' _I have to go now, little one. Be safe and try and stay_ _out_ _of trouble.'_ He called before placing his mental barriers back into place, catching a timid _'hope you and Kaiba have fun!'_ before his mind was silent again.

He swayed a bit and was caught by a hand propping him up. He looked up and smiled. "Yami?" The voice of Seto Kaiba questioned, an undertone of concern in this voice. "Are you alright?"

He leaned against the taller one, taking a moment to close his eyes to stop the room from spinning before pushing away cautiously. "The psychic backlash is worse with distance. It shall pass," he groaned out between clenched teeth. He needed to be better with this, for Yugi's sake. He needed to become stronger. "They're alright. Just finishing up their game before heading for food. Said we'll be there as soon as we finish up here."

He was lowered down into the seat, his mind wondering when they began moving, and he sighed when he was able to sit.

"This cannot continue. It is hurting you to maintain the mind-link over such distance. We need this sorted sooner rather than later. Is Yugi still unaware of the percussions?" He asked, sitting down in a seat next to him, pulling out his laptop and setting it on the table to continue working as the other gathered his bearings.

Yami nodded solemnly. " The effects are minimal for him. I isolated the pain to go one way, but echoes seemed to slip through my shields."

He turned his eyes to Kaiba, who noticed a dullness to them that was only seen back when Yugi's soul was sacrificed to the leviathan. It was a sign of failure. Or hopelessness to the situation and Kaiba hated it. Hated the fact his rival was slowly giving up.

"Yugi deserves his own life. He deserves to have a girlfriend, his own family. To go to school and hang out with his friends without me hanging around. I want him to have a choice in the matter. To enjoy his life. With me lingering in this mortal plane, he cannot. I feel he is trapped, confined to my present, and lacks the freedom to explore by himself. I want to protect him from the world, make sure he's safe, but Tea doubts me. Called me possessive. I do not wish to hinder him, only to ensure he's safe and well cared for."

He ran a hand over his face. "My light deserves the happiness I cannot give him, yet I cannot let him go. I love him too much to let him go. It is a darks instant and sworn duty to protect their Hikari. It influences my actions and is my soul's purpose to protect Yugi. I am conflicted as to what is right and what is easy. I am plagued with the burden that I am making the wrong decision, but every time I see his smile. Hear his laugh, I feel I am right. Every time he is in pain, I wonder if I'm just being selfish. He says he wants me around, but if it hinders him so, how, in good conscience, can I grant this wish?"

Kaiba paused in his frantic typing, glancing over to see the puttying teen done with his philosophical speech, and rolled his eyes. "You're many things, Yami; a pain in my ass is one of them, but you're not selfish. You may go overboard sometimes but you care about the midget. Tea is wrong to judge you. She has no idea of your instances. Even I can tell how devoted you are to him and Yugi adores you. We'll sort this out if only to stop you fainting all over my estate."

Yami nodded, eyes widening slightly in surprise. "I don't..." A moment's hesitation and a change of mind. Instead, he irritated. "Thank you, Kaiba."

A curt nod and a flicker of a smile were seen before it smoothed over as Kaiba stood, sweeping up his laptop with one arm while the other places his chair back under the table once he stepped aside.

"Now, I believe you owe me a duel."

The grin thrown the billionaire's way spoke volumes of how the young man's mood improved drastically.

* * *

Yugi smiled, pushing himself up from the bathroom floor and dusting himself off. He wasn't sure when he had slid down the wall but was glad no one was here to see. He had come back to much more embarrassing scenes after many of his mental talks with Yami to know he got off easy this time.

Suddenly, the door burst open and his best friend came over, pulling him into a headlock and ruffling his hair with his knuckles.

"There ya are! We've been looking all over, wondering where ya got to. Next time, tell us where ya going, okay?"

Yugi squirmed in his grip, caught between annoyance and fondness by his friend's casual greeting. His hands came out to push the blond away, his hand going up to fix his hair as best as he could. Joey stepped back, beaming down at him before mentioning to the door. "Come on. It's yer turn." He let out a squeak as he was suddenly picked up and thrown over Joey's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Eventually, fondness won out and he started laughing as he hung dazedly from his grip, trying to tilt his head up to observe his surroundings with little success.

As their little booth was next to the toilet, it didn't take long before he heard Tristan's voice snarking out a comment or two about small bladders and little people. He was spun around so he could see Tristan's shoes as he spoke. "Hey, I detest that. I was speaking to Yami. It's too loud in here that I couldn't concentrate," he informed them as he was plopped down on the bench on top of someone's coat and Joey had deposited himself beside him, arm slinging around him and grinning widely.

"Checking up on the husband, aye? I wish I had that ability! Seto never answers his phone!"

Yugi spluttered, immediately turning red at the implication. "H-he's not my husband! He's my dark and a very good friend!" He squeaked, a little too loudly but was thankfully drowned out by the voices for others to hear.

Tristan was now grinning too. "Aww, he's in denial."

"I'm not!"

"Dude, you two are practically married!" Snorted Joey.

"We're not!"

"It's true Yugi, you can't deny it. You love him," Mokuba chimed in. "It's totally obvious to everyone except you and Yami."

There was silence as Yugi wanted to just curl up on himself and get swallowed up. His face was burning and his hands were shaking from emotion.

"What we miss?" The four looked up to see Mailk with his arms crossed. Next to him was Tea, who was glancing at Yugi with concern before running over, glaring at the three as she sat down beside him and asked what was wrong.

After a quick catch-up on the situation and the topic, Tea was berating the three while Mailk had picked up a squirming Yugi and placed him in his lap, trapping him in his arms and was petting him like a cat. It was something he picked up after discovering the joys of cuddling after being touch starved for most of his life.

Normally, when they were at home, surrounded by the Yamis and Ryou, he wouldn't fight it, but this was embarrassing and he could tell that it put his friends' nerves on end. They all saw Malik as this pyscho path who could go from acting like a harmless kid to a psychopathic murder in a split second. They didn't see the softer side of Malik who only got angry if someone close to him getting hurt or if he was upset or didn't understand something in the modern world.

"I miss 'Kura and Ryou," he finally spoke while the others weren't looking. Yugi stilled, big amethyst eyes gazing into narrow purple, looking up to examine the taller Hikari's features. There was sadness in their depths. He turned slightly to hug the other.

He didn't see Joey catching their position out of the corner of his eye, nor the silent nudge of attention to be directed for them by the others. Despite this, they stayed quiet. Some moments were private and the three Hikaris shared a closeness that never could be comprehended. Sometimes, Joey felt jealous when he spotted moments such as this.

He felt like his best friend was slipping away from him, changing him in ways they never thought. After the three spirits came back from the afterlife, and Yami was given a comparable form, the three Yamis had banded together, seeing the strength in number after an incident where the Hikaris were kidnapped after a training session had gone wrong and gained the attention of others, who were curious as to what really happened. He didn't even know what happened. The six seemed tight-lipped about it but, whatever happened, they had become closer.

"I know," he sighs, resting his head against Malik's shoulder. "I do, too."

They stayed like that for a moment before Malik nudged Yugi gently, tilting his head towards the scoreboard. "It's your turn." The others saw as Yugi nodded and got up, ready to take his turn. They went back over, the solemn mood-lifting to the lighter mood appropriate for the occasion.

**TBC:**


	2. Chapter 2

The winner of the round was the raining champion; Moto Yugi. It was an unsurprising outcome, although what astonished the group was the one who scored close second place; Kaiba Mokuba. It was so close that Mokuba had offered Yugi a rematch to take place in the near future, claiming to wipe the floor with him. Joey had snorted at the way Mokuba had sounded like Kaiba in those words, it made him wonder if the infliction was a conscious choice. Judging by the way the kid smirked, it was a liable possibility.

Yugi laughed at his declaration, tone soft and amused by the child's actions, and nodded. "Anytime, Mokuba. Maybe, next time, Yami can also make it too." He agreed with a playful wink. The boy beamed at those words, all too eager to tell his brother of how close he was to beating one half of the king of games.

"Man, I don't know about you guys, but I am starving!" Joey admitted, plopping down on a bench in the waiting area to take off his bowling shoes. Tea and Tristan joined him while Malik leaned against the wall for balance and Yugi and Mokuba sat down to undo their velcro ones on the floor as there was no longer room on the bench.

Once they were back in their own shoes and ready to brave the cold night air with heavy coats and scarves, the group shuffled out into the large shopping district and made their way to the closest restaurant that was open at near eight o'clock at night.

Luckily, Burger World was nearby and the hungry teens ran inside to avoid the cold once more. It was open until ten, so they needn't worry about having to rush or getting in the way of the cleaners. The restaurant was nearly empty with the expectation of a young family huddled in the corner, looking exhausted from their six-year-olds bubbly energy and hyperactive attitude. There were also a few groups of teens and young adults lurking in their own corner, chatting merrily to each other as if they were stuck in a world separate from the rest of the restaurant.

The group glanced around and saw a semi-secluded corner for themselves to squeeze in that was a round table tucked in the far corner. Joey leads them over to it, crawling into the seat to make room for the others. Mokuba and Tristan sat either side of him, leaving Tea to slot next to Mokuba, leaving Malik and Yugi glancing at the limited space given to them. The booth was meant for large groups, but it was never meant to hold more than five people comfortably.

Yugi smiled, about to get a chair when Mailk picked him up and slotted himself into the last space, placing the small teen on his lap. Yugi was in shock for a moment before looking down at the table to hide his growing blush. Being so close, he could feel Malik's hands were shaking as he was held gently, but firmly in his arms.

Suddenly, he understood the odd behavior and he mentally slapped himself for not noticing it any sooner. Malik seemed a scent, Almost brooding all day, and now was being extremely clingy since he went and stayed in the bathroom for too long.

Ever since Ryou and Bakura had gone back to England, Malik had sealed away his Yami to his soul room, hoping to stop the psychopathic tendencies that arose with the white-haired teens' absence. Without Bakura there, Malik felt pressured to step up and protect them others should a magical threat raise.

Yami was unable to defend the group at large from high-level magical threats without something going wrong. He was still learning the powers of the puzzle and how to use shadow magic consciously by Bakura. This is because, from about a few weeks ago, he had been relying on instinct alone. No matter how good they were, however, it was nothing compared to good, old traditional practice.

It didn't help that Yami was also absent and Yugi was having trouble harnessing his light powers.

The best he could do was make a shield or a small portal to the end of the street. It was enough to get himself out of danger and was a temporary relief. He has never been able to hold them for long or made them big enough for the others to use.

Regardless, it made Yami feel safer about letting Yugi on nights out with the group. He felt safer that the teen had some protection if it comes down to a fight or will be able to defend himself long enough for others to come to his aid. Even with this though, Yami hated to be separated from his light, constantly worried for his safety, and wanted to have at least two people with him at all times.

While sometimes it got annoying when Yami was feeling overprotective, he knew and understood the dangers. Witnessed a few of them firsthand. They were something he didn't wish to relive or let his thoughts dwell on.

No wonder Malik had been acting so abnormal.

Unbeknownst to the others, Malik had struggled with an anxiety problem. He was always paranoid that his past would come back to haunt him. He did a lot of horrible stuff which he regrets. Which he couldn't tell the others. Even Yugi wasn't fully aware of the whole story but from the snippets he heard, they either caused the post-traumatic stress or the event had happened because of the disorder.

He had frequent nightmares of his past, yet he never talked about them to anyone, not even his dear sister, Ishizu, or his brother, Odion. As a result, he avoided sleep some nights, throwing himself into pointless activities and learning about the 'surface world'. It was normally calmed by another Hikari's presents that Ryou and Yugi had gotten used to it. Their small group was already close enough, mostly projecting thoughts and feelings into the others' heads that the physical closeness was desensitized to the point where casual touches seemed like almost a social amongst the small collection of mages. 

Unfortunately, the casual displays sometimes got funny looks or unwanted attention from others who acted either too friendly towards one or more of them. Yugi remembered when someone had the audacity to hit on Ryou after school one day, and ended in a broken jaw (by Malik) and got a one-way ticket to the shadow realm (by one pissed off Bakura). It reminded Yugi how brutal Bakura can be if someone tried to get their grubby hands on something (or someone) that the thief considers he and he was surprised to hear that Yugi and Malik also fell under this category. 

Yami had been pissed, materializing out of the puzzle to argue that Yugi was his own person and if anyone had a claim to him, it was his dark half. It just got worse when Bakura declared- in a very serious voice- that Yami also fell under this blanket of protection, which stunned him into silence. By this time, Malik was rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically at the absurdity of it all. 

Yugi's confusion had died down and he was now beaming at Bakura, proud of his progress from when they had returned after the whole Egypt disaster and then ceremonial duel. He had come back... Well, not nicer, because Bakura wasn't nice... but, more mellowed out. He didn't care about world domination. He didn't care about hunting down the Pharoah and making him pay for a misunderstanding. He just wanted to be left alone and fixing the broken relationship with his lighter half. He was selfish and rude to those who got in his way and kept an eye on what could cause him trouble, but he no longer actively looked for it.

He felt honored to have the anti-social spirit declare his friendship in his own round-about way. It was sweet and comforting in a way. Even though he disagreed with the methods, to find out that a person who threatened his life on occasion had wanted to protect him in one form or another was just... Wow. It still left him speechless. That night, they made sure to come to the conclusion that they would share the responsibility of keeping the lights safe, while they will save Marik's 'help' for when the accuser deserved to burn in the pits of hell. Most of the time, he was trapped in Malik's mind, held back by a seal created from the other five's magic to avoid him from getting out and causing trouble. 

They had decided it was best if he hadn't got the chance to walk amongst the innocent and misunderstood whenever he desired. It made him a little pissed, but Malik was holding strong, seeking help when the unstable Yami was having a bad day. He was usually sudated by frequent visits by his precious Hikari and being able to warp his mind to project a world where he could kill and maim imaginary people whenever the mood called for it.

It still haunts Malik what the spirit was capable of, and he stayed away when Marik was practically moody or clingy. The fact that his dark could flicker from a child who was curious about modern technology and conventions to a raging psychopath without a morality compass was more than enough to put him constantly on edge around him.

Tea clapped, bringing everyone's attention. "What does everybody want? Money isn't an issue, courtesy of Kiaba, although he resists Joey and Tristan to one main and one dessert," she informed the group, throwing her famous glare towards the two mentioned as they started to protest. They quieted down, sulking in their chair with disgruntled looks. 

The others laughed at their childish behavior before giving their order. Tea nodded, asking Mokuba and Yugi to come up and help her carry everything, leaving Malik, Tristan, and Joey at the table. The air felt heavy as Joey and Tristan glanced at each other before focusing on the Egyptian, who seemed lost in thought. 

"So..." Joey started, feeling uncomfortable. It was rare when either was alone with the brooding Egyptian who seemed to have more mood swings than a girl on her period. He felt like he was approaching a wield lion and was ready to bolt. It didn't matter how many times Yugi and Ryou tried to convenience him that they were safe from Malik and his dark half, the things that happened weren't so easily forgotten. "I heard you, Bakura, and the other Bakura are living with Yugi and gramps now?" He questioned.

The dark-skinned teen nodded once, eyes narrowing as he kept his head bowed. His hands tightened into fists as he bit back a retort. The pair had always looked down on him after his betrayal of Yugi's trust all the way back during Battle City, seeing him as an unstable, psychotic murderer who loved to fuck with people's minds. Someone who should be kept under lock and key in case he went on another rampage. They only didn't voice their feelings about him out loud, but he could see it in their eyes. Hear it in their voices when they talked to the person with the split personality. 

After they found out how his Yami was created, they still didn't see it the same as Yugi and Yami, or Ryou and Bakura, they perceived that it was a psychotic break amplified by dark magic that given his negative emotions form. How wrong they were. It was difficult to explain, but Marik was a separate entity to himself. It wasn't the same person split into two. Marik developed, displayed behaviors he never had. There was something else going on here but he could not figure out what. 

He swallowed as he felt they were waiting for him to elaborate more than a simple nod. He cursed inwardly. "Sister is going back to Egypt soon, but I asked to stay. There is so much more I need to learn about myself and the world outside the tombs. Ryou asked me to stay with him and I did, then Ryou's Farther stopped sending money for the apartment, so we were evicted. Yugi and Granpa offered us to stay, so we did," he summarises with a careless shrug. 

There was no point describing the circumstances that followed them to be kicked out or explain why Ryou's father had stopped paying for his son to live there. It was partly his fault after all, although Ryou had assured him that it was bound to happen one way or another. There were other reasons, although the albino was pretty vague. 

Another reason he wanted to stay, other than having help with Marik, is to keep an eye on Ryou and his Yami and give them someone to talk to. Even if they were closer to the geek squad than him, they were still outcasts. He had always found a kinship with the pair and the fact that Ryou knew what it was like to be abused and trapped by their own darker side had made their bonding sessions much quicker than developing any kind of bond with Yugi and Yami. 

The understanding of each other was more pronounced with a light who had had not only seen the darker side of people but acknowledges it. Yugi was too much pure of heart to really understand the desperate acts of others without trying to empathize or defend the offender's actions. Not everyone can be redeemable, can be saved, and Yugi struggled to understand the concept. Ryou, however, did, even if it was a grim acceptance.

"He did? That's a dick move. How could a Farther even think about throwing his son out on the streets! My old man may be a drunk and get violent, but he wouldn't go so far to make me homeless!" Joey shouted, outraged by the man's actions. 

Malik winced at the noise and glanced around, seeing them get a few funny looks. Tristan had placed his hand on the dirty blond teen's shoulder, pushing him back in his seat forcefully before he could fully raise. 

"Shut it, Wheeler! It's none of your business, so don't pretend to be so empathetic! I didn't see _you_ being so concerned about Ryou's and Bakura's safety until Yugi released Bakura Zorc's influence. You didn't even question why he was doing it, just pegged us as evil beings who wished to bring darkness to this world!" He seethed in a tight voice, holding back from yelling. With that he got up and stalked away, brushing past the stunned trio carrying trays of food back to the table.

The group, along with curious onlookers, watched him go. He could sense the sympathy and confusion coming off of Yugi as he turned, eyes half-lidded and lips pulled back into a frown. 

"What's wrong with him?" Tea asked as they reached the table. Joey still looked shocked while Tristan looked concerned. They set the trays down in the middle, Tea and Mokuba reseating themselves as the four grabbed their food. Yugi stayed standing, see Malik exit the building with his hands deep in his pockets with a gloomy expression. He hesitated, looking back to the group, before making up his mind.

"Guys, I'm going after him before he gets into trouble. First, I need to know what you two said to him," he informed, peering up at Tristan and Joey over the table, eyes large. There were many things that grated on Malik's nerves that knowing the cause would help come up with ways to help calm him down and sort things out.

Joey seemed to panic, scrambling for words to try and explain himself. "I...I just asked him about his living arrangements, I swear! He... he t-told me that Bakura's dad kicked him out of the apartment and he's now living with you and gramps!"

Tea and Mokuba's gaze snapped to him, disappointment on their faces while Tristan looked apprehensive. 

Yugi bit his lip. This was bad. Ryou's dad was a swore subject they avoided whenever possible and now Joey had unknowingly split open a wound that was still healing. "I'll be back. Eat without me!" He yelled, rushing to the door as quick as his legs could take him and out into the night, forgetting his coat or scarf in his haste. 

The four glanced at each other shocked before Tristan paled. "We should go after him," he panicked, scrambling to his feet, trying to climb over Tea to get out with little success he fell and caught himself before he faceplanted with the floor. "They're out there, alone!" 

Tea and Mokuba looked confused by his reaction, but the words made Joey jump into action with a sense of dread. "Oh, shit! Yami's going to kill us!" His voice was shaky, feeling bile rise from the thought of what the angry spirit would do should he knew that they had let Yugi leave on his own to wander the streets in the dark, without a coat and his phone. 

This alarmed the last two as they shuffled out of the booth, shuffling on the coat as they left, food left unopened on the table.

* * *

Running into Yami as soon as they stepped outside was jarring and scared the four shitless. He just stood there, with his arms around Yugi and next to Malik, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Red eyes bore into the group as they paused in the door, brain still comprehending the situation.

"Yams! Nice to see you," Joey started, palms growing slick with sweat as he attempted, flashing the spirit a sheepish smile. His hand rose to rub at the back of his neck nervously. Tristan shuffled beside him, looking at anything and everything that wasn't in Yami's direction. 

"Joey. Tristan. Tea. Mokuba," he nodded to each one with an unreadable expression. Even Yugi looked felt awkward as he shivered in his dark's body, regretting his actions now the urgency had died down. "Shall we go back inside?" He suggested and gestured to the door. The group nodded, retreating back inside to warm up. Malik didn't move, eyes half-lidded as he sagged against the wall, letting it support him as his previous anger was dissipating with long, deep breaths through his nose. 

* * *

Yami quickly ordered his own food and the group split between two tables, more to relieve some tension and to keep Malik separated from Joey. So, now Yami, Yugi, and Malik were crowded around a small table, chairs facing the group as they filled the booth that now allowed them to spread out. Tristan made a comment about finally having legroom, bringing the heavy atmosphere to a close with snickers and snorts of laughter. 

The group chatted happily, an excited Yami informing them of an upcoming tournament Kaiba will be hosting sometime next month and that new cards will be coming out to prize to the winner. This brought a mutter of excitement and Yami smiled, bringing out two wrapped birthday presents from his bag and offering them a surprised Tea. She took them gingerly and was encouraged to open them there and then. Inside, there was a gift card for a clothing shop she enjoyed but rarely went to due to the high prices and a new duel disc the others had gotten at the last tournament, along with a few cards. The next was a heart-shaped locket that held a picture of Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan inside smiling at the camera and beside it a card with tickets to a spa day for two

She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes as she got up to hug Yami and Yugi in turn, thanking them profoundly for the gift. The pair blushed and Yami declared that the first was from Kaiba himself while the other was from them. Tea was surprised and turned to Mokauba, hugging him and telling him to thank his brother for the present. The boy nodded, beaming at her as she settled back in her seat as they dug into their food with gusto. 

Malik looked green with the amount of meat being served and tried to turn away, focusing on his salad and chips. He tried not to judge them too harshly, but knowing how the meet was created, he couldn't stand the thought process of who would eat another living thing, even when it's dead.

* * *

After their meal, Roland showed up to take the young Kaiba home, the pubescent teen giving Tea one last hug before disappearing into the limo before they decided to hit a nightclub. 

Upon arrival, they saw the long line outside and groaned. The teens joined it with a reluctance as the questions. 

"Are you sure this will work, Malik? We're all underage," Joey asks, looking around nervously.

Malik sighed, rolling his eyes as he clutched the Millenium road. "Do you really think the rare hunters would follow a kid, even if he was from the Ishtar clan? It's fine, Wheeler. Just don't say anything and I'll get us in." He informed the group at large, sounding annoyed. 

"What, exactly, is a nightclub?" Yami asks beside him, testing the foreign word he had heard a few times before but never asked what it means.

At his question, Joey smirked, leaning out to get a look at the line, and saw that it was being held up by a few minors who were clearly underage. Oh, the irony. 

Tea smiled and turned to explain to him. "A nightclub is where a group of people get together, have a few drinks, and dance. They usually operate at night and provide some relief from everyday life." She answers simply, hiding her amusement.

Yami frowned. "So, it's essentially a ball?" He asks. "What's the occasion? Or is it one of those things that are on every day? I mean, I know it's Tea's birthday, but I'm not sure how everyone would know this."

Yugi tried to hold back his laughter as he smiled up at his Yami, taking his hand. "No, Hittori No Boku, they don't. It's just a regular thing so people choose when they go and when they leave. It's normally busier on weekends. It's more of an elaborate party that has no exact occasion."

Yami looked even more confused, even as he said, "Ah, I see?" Yugi hid his giggle at his darker half. 

The line moved along after some raised voice from the front that ended in the teens storming away, a few scrawling at one of their group. "I swear they worked for my cousin!" He defends as they storm past. 

From then on, the line went down much smoother. Despite Malik's reassurances, the non-magic touched teens looked nervous. Yugi sighed and stepped closer to Yami, taking his hand as they made it to the front. He glanced up at the bouncer and suppressed a shiver. The man reminded him of Ushio. 

The man looked skeptical, eyeing Yugi, Yami, and Malik, who were the shortest of the group. "IDs please," he recited, rolling his eyes, ready for the shouting matches and arguments that were likely to commence. To his surprise, they all pulled out identical wallets and shoved them in his face. 

With the guard distracted, Malik's fists tightened around the Millenium road and projected a thought into the man's mind. Suddenly, the bouncer's scowl changed into a blank expression as he straightened up slightly. "Go on in," he invited, mentioning towards the door. The group shuffled inside, Tea and Joey throwing disbelieving looks over their shoulder. 

"What I'd tell you. Piece of cake." Malik snorted as he leads the group inside.

**TBC:**


End file.
